A Different Begining
by ToshimiOkami
Summary: ON HOLD - What if Harry had a younger sister who was named the Girl-Who-Lived? What if Harry remembers growing up in the Wizarding world and took steps to ensure that he would be ready for when he attended Hogwarts? Here is my version.
1. Chapter 1

**Posted**: 10.7.12

**Summary**: What if Harry had a younger sister who was named the Girl-Who-Lived. What if Harry remembers growing up in the Wizarding world and took steps to ensure that he would be ready for when he attended Hogwarts. Here is my version.

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry to those who have already read this but I revamped the chapter after I found some holes when I was writing later chapters, so it's a 'must read again'. **8.9.12

_O_O_

I was five when my parents died, and I can't quite say that I ever missed them. Even then I knew that they weren't as great as many people made them out to be.

My father was an arrogant bully. From all the stories he told me of the pranks he and his friends used to play he was downright vicious when someone wasn't what he deemed as 'light' or annoyed him or whatever, though it did seem that he toned down quite a bit since I was born. He also expected to get everything he wanted when he wanted it, like my mother for example, though that's a story in of itself. My father was an Auror Captain along with his best friend Sirius Black, and at the time they were some of the Ministry's best law enforcement.

My mother loathed my father, but by the time she finally caved into dating him she had figured out that it was in her best interest to be with him. Honestly, I would have done the same because my mother, as far as she and anyone else knew, was a Muggle-born. If she hadn't married a Pure-Blood, or at least a high standing Half-Blood, she would have had a hell of a time trying to find work, housing, lots of things really, and father was the only one of Wizarding decent that was interested in her. By marrying him she assured not only her future, but her children's as well because the Potters were and still are one of the oldest families in this part of the Wizarding world. It was interesting to watch her go from a loving and doting wife, to cursing his name. She worked as a healer/researcher for St Mungos hospital; she was also one of the best.

Although my parents did care for me to some extent I was often (almost always) left in the care of my personal elf Toots. Toots was the one who was there when I first crawled, stood, walked and talked, she was always there for me, but she wasn't the only one. At the time we were living in Potter Manor, which had been in the family for close to a millennia, though it had been updated/rebuilt a few times. Because we were in our ancestral home I also had the added benefit of having the portraits of my ancestors to keep me company. When I was three they started giving me lessons in all sorts of things like etiquette and history, just like any other pure-blood heir, just a bit more advanced as I have a photographic memory.

It was around that time that my parents were home less often than usual, and I soon found out that it was because they were fighting this dark lord person, though sometimes they would be home for days because they had been injured and Uncle Siri and Remy would come over and help look after them. I loved it when they would visit, they would actually acknowledge that I was there and spend time with me….. and bring me presents, I mean, who doesn't like presents.

A few days after mother and father publically announced that they were going to have another baby Albus Dumbledore came and told them of a prophesy that said that a child who could defeat the "current" dark lord*subject to interpretation*, Voldemort, would be born at the end of July to a family that defied him three times. (I think that my parents forgot that I was born a minute to midnight July 31st) and that they needed to go into hiding. Lucky little me got to sit in on the whole conversation because they didn't expect me to understand. They had decided to leave for the safe house that Dumbledore organised the next day, which gave me enough time to talk to the portraits to organise the packing of the manor as my parents decided to only take personal possessions, the idiots.

With my Grandfather Charlus' help I had the elves (we had quite a few) pack up pretty much all of the manor, including clippings from the greenhouses, into a few trunks that were to be deposited by them into the family Gringots vault. I especially liked the trunk that I was given; it had three compartments that you could access by touching certain parts the Potter crest that decorated it. My favourite compartment was like a mini apartment. It had a bedroom, bathroom, living/dinning/kitchen, study, store room, library (that had _the entire_ Potter library in it) and a fully stocked potions lab. The second compartment was a closet that connected to the one in the bedroom for when it would look suspicions to go into the trunk and the last was a miscellaneous compartment where I could access the different objects around the apartment by selecting the room in which the object was placed from a picture of the apartment layout on the bottom of the compartment (the objects would be gathered when a room was chosen, and then put back). 12 of my ancestors' portraits were placed into the study so that I could continue my heir studies.

If you haven't realised, I was a _very_ astute child. I was also very good at overhearing adult conversations (only occasionally with the help of the elves), which is the only reason I know not only why we went into hiding but later who our secret keeper really was and why we were put in the care of my _loving_ relatives.

…-…

It had been a good thing that we had removed pretty much everything from the manor because a few days later the Death Eaterscame and destroyed at least a quarter of the building. Luckily no house elves or important items were harmed. Plus they hadn't attacked the greenhouses, which meant that the house elves could keep running them to supply the many apothecaries that bought from us, which meant that there would still be money coming in.

…-…

The safe house that we moved into was one of Dumbledore's estates in Godrics Hollow, one of the only Wizarding and Muggle towns in our part of the world. Living there was basically the same as living in the manor the only difference was that mother had to stay and work from there as she didn't want to risk the child. I often got sent down the road Batilda (call me Granny) Bagshot's house down the road so that she could babysit me and I wouldn't disturb mother.

I spent a lot less time with the portraits when we were in "hiding", which was different, but not terrible, mainly because Granny was amazing and would tell me all sorts of histories, take me places like the Alleys and continued the lessons that my portraits had been giving me (though she thought that my parents had been teaching me).

On one of our trips to the Alleys she had to make a stop at Gringots and while she was busy I, on the advice of my Grandfather, organised for drop boxes to be set up for me and my little sibling to be. The drop boxes make it so that any mail that is sent to me (or my to be sibling) goes to Gringots first, where it is screened for malicious intent and then sent through to the boxes at our end. The beautiful things about them were that they resized to fit anything smaller than one of those big wine kegs and that with them active no mail wards that are set up would interfere with our mail. And, to key in my sibling to be all I had to do was put a drop of blood on their drop box. Totally worth the 10 galleons each.

**(Authors Note: **Okay, I've looked into how Wizarding money would convert into pounds and don't buy that a GOLD galleon would be the equivalent to about 5 pounds. So I'm going to work with a different system to the book, a knut will be worth 0.15 pounds, a sickle will be worth 3 pound and a galleon will equal 50 pounds, not ideal, and I generally just pretend that 50 pounds is the same as 50 dollars US because that's what I'm familiar with, but it'll do.**)**

…-…

Uncle Siri, Remy and Wormy (he hated that I called him that) didn't visit as much as they used to now that the war was becoming more vicious. Whenever they did visit they always gave mother updates on the war, as they all were a part of an organisation that was going against Voldemort, and I always made an effort to be in the room while they did so.

To me it always seemed that Voldemort had some very good ideas, he just fought for them in the wrong way, and he just seemed like a sick bastard.

…-…

The dullness that was life in Godrics was broken when we went to the hospital for my mother to give birth to my little sister Rose. Poor mother was in labour for almost a full day. None of the adults had noticed that I had wondered off after the first half hour of watching my uncles pace and hearing my mother scream, it seemed that they hadn't thought to silence the door.

During my explorations I came across Mrs Longbottom, apparently her child also fitted some of the prophecy requirements, who had had her son, little Neville, the day before. Soon after introducing myself I found out that she was my godmother and that she and my mother had been best friends during Hogwarts.

To tell the truth, during the week and a half that my mother had to spend in the hospital because of complications, I spent more time talking to 'call me Aunt Allie' then wherever my parents were and I can't honestly say that they missed me. Though, that was because just by having another child they broke a 'curse' on our family, but for the child to be female… well, 'Little Angel Rose' and all that, though I must say she was absolutely adorable. There hadn't been a female Potter for a couple of centuries at _least_.

I really liked the Longbottoms, they were nothing like my parents; they truly loved each other and were very kind. Aunt Allie gave me a scrapbook full of pictures and stories of her, my mother, her husband Frank and my father and his friends from their Hogwarts years. She had apparently started making it as soon as she found out that mother was pregnant with me, but had never had a chance to give it to me before we went into hiding.

When I had found out that Aunt Allie had named my mother as Neville's godmother I got him and my sister teddy dragons that change colour depending on the holder's mood and if they were distressed, give out comforting emotions. Both dragons had "I'll be there for you always ~ Hadrian" stitched on their tummies. Aunt Allie had cooed over me for quite a while after I gave Neville his and mother gave me one of her rare true smiles and a warm hug.

… -…

After Rose came 'home' I was rarely sent to Granny's anymore, mainly because all the uncles and a few order members would come by on an almost daily basis for the first month or so, but mostly because Uncle Siri had questioned where I was on one of his first visits after we came back from the hospital. I still find it somewhat interesting that my uncles never discovered how distant my relationship with my parents was and that I hadn't been around much when we were all at the hospital, none of them knew that I had met Aunt Allie.

As mother knew that I adored Rose she often let me help with her, especially once she started crawling. Rose soon started to follow me around the house to the best of her ability, and 'Rian was her first word, much to my parents disappointment. It was around then that my father quit at the Ministry and came into 'proper hiding' and both he and mother started to be away more than ever for the Order. I started having more frequent lessons with my portraits during that time as mother always insisted that I needed naps midmorning and late afternoon, even though I hadn't had naps since I was three, I think that she and father just wanted to catch up on the sleep they missed when they were out patrolling or fighting.

Soon it was our birthday; though both mother and father had almost forgotten it was my birthday as well as Rose's, until Uncle Siri pointed out that on the invitation drafts that they had been making they had only included Rose.

The party was fairly big for people who were meant to be in hiding. All the 'uncles' were there as well as a majority of the Order that my parents were a part of, which included Aunt Allie and her husband "call him Uncle Frank".

I had a wonderful time, all the adults thought that I was 'so grownup', I got to spend time with little Neville (he and Rose were fast friend by the way), the cake was really yummy and I got way more presents than I had ever remembered receiving in my life.

…-…

In the beginning of October Uncle Siri had come over with Wormy to see if mother and father wanted to swap secret keepers to Wormy as Uncle Siri and everyone else had noticed how the Death Eaters had been trying to capture him instead of kill like usual. So he thought that if they swapped to Wormy he could be decoy and no one would suspect a thing, especially as everyone who they wanted to know the secret had already been told by Siri.

I was surprised by how little convincing had to be done before my parents agreed, and I've always thought that by their quick decision that they had bruised Wormy's ego.

…-…

I knew something bad was going to happen the night that Voldemort came, Wormy had been late for his weekly check-in with us. My parents hadn't noticed because they were busy fawning over Rose in the angel costume that they had dressed her up in for Halloween (Trick-or-treating wasn't all it was cracked up to be when you were only allowed out during daylight, by the way).

Everything was a big blur after Voldemort broke down the front door, what a drama queen, up until mother was begging for us, more importantly Rose, to be spared. When mother fell from getting hit with an AK Rose was still in her arms, and the poor thing hit her head on the floor and ended up cutting her forehead open on a toy fire truck that I had left on the ground, oops.

Voldemort had been turning towards Rose when I spoke up.

"It's actually kinda funny that 'the darkest wizard of our time' is intimidated by a helpless baby."

I swear I heard his neck crack when he whipped his head around to look at me.

"Well, aren't you a brave little thing, just like your father, I guess I should kill you first," he sneered.

I glared at him, "I am _nothing_ like my father."

I don't think he heard me, he had already said the spell before I finished. _**'**__It's sad that the beam of light that comes from the killing curse is such a pretty green and like hell I'm going to just stand here and die__**'**_ were the only things going through my head when a golden shield of some sort popped up in front of me, just big enough to stop the spell. Well it didn't completely block it, some slipped through so it was a good thing that I had already started to move out of the way 'cause it _just_ missed me, the rest bounced off the shield and hit Voldemort in the chest. The look of shock and terror on his face was absolutely priceless, and I think that I shall remember it the rest of my life.

What was really interesting though was that when the spell hit he didn't crumple to the floor like normal people do, but burst into dust, from which a shadow like spirit thing emerged and fled out the window. I had the feeling he wouldn't be anything like Casper.

I made my way over to my crying sister who was currently yelling at mother to "wate upt". '_The munchkin might actually remember some of this,_' I thought. I picked her up and started to rock her like mother had showed me. I quickly called Toots before anyone else came. I tasked her with getting anything of ours from the house and putting it in my trunk, which I carried with me always in its shrunk form on a necklace. I assumed that no one would miss any of it as they would be too worried about my parent's bodies. I never got to go to their funeral.

I had almost gotten Rose to sleep when Dumbledore came running in.

We ended up staying the night in the Hogwarts hospital wing. I learnt a lot that night. While I was pretending to be asleep after the matron "call me Grandma Poppy" assured me that Rose would be okay, Dumbledore and two others came in.

A female voice spoke up first, "Oh Albus, whatever are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to give them to Lily's sister Petunia, she's their last blood relative, I'll be able to put up special wards to keep Rose safe."

_Was I the only one that noticed he only said Rose?_

"What of the boy, are you just going to let him be taken away from the world he grew up in?" sneered a male voice.

_I guess not._

"It's for the best Severus, he'll be here in six years and a little culture never hurt anyone," replied Dumbledore

_I wish he hadn't said that._

"We should all head to bed, tomorrow is going to be a big day after all." He continued.

The other two had heard the dismissal and briskly walked/stalked out. Dumbledore had started to walk pastmy sister's bed but paused for a bit before saying, "I hope you don't have too ruff a life with your relatives, it wouldn't do for you to turn out like the man your destined to defeat, especially as there are, and will be, a startling amount of similarities," before walking out of the hospital wing.

…-…

The next morning Dumbledore apparated us to my aunt's (whom I had never met before) house. He gave me a letter and said that I was to give it to my aunt first thing, that he had placed the wards the night before and that he would see me in a few years before he left again. _Bastard._

Having nowhere else to go now that the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards interfered, I walked up to the door and rang the bell.

The woman who answered the door could have been beautiful if she didn't keep her hair in such a tight bun, gained a little bit of weight and smiled.

She just stared at me so I took a glance at who the card was addressed to before saying, "Good morning, I'm looking for my aunt Petunia Dursley."

The woman paled. "What do you want?"

"It would be easier to explain inside…"

That had been one of the hardest conversations I have ever had in my whole life. It seems that my uncle was starting to show signs of becoming abusive and my aunt, who contrary to popular belief did love my mother, was reluctant to take us in because of his hatred of the 'abnormal'. Apparently my father played a 'prank' on him during my aunts wedding. _Idiot._

My aunt loved her husband, so we took the chance, but agreed if he actually ever did anything that she would get us kids out and we'd go to the police. So that we didn't immediately incur my uncle's wrath my aunt would only provide us with the basics, food, proper clothes and their spare room. In return I would help around the house and babysit as they had their own son Dudley who was around Rose's age.

It was going to be a long couple of years…

_O_O_

A/N) So, tell me what you think, detailed feedback helps me get chapters out faster and makes my day all bright and sparkly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Posted**: 8.9.12

**Edited**: 1.11.12

**Summary**: What if Harry had a younger sister who was named the Girl-Who-Lived. What if Harry remembers growing up in the Wizarding world and took steps to ensure that he would be ready for when he attended Hogwarts. Here is my version.

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry to those who have already read the first chapter but I revamped it after I found some holes when I was writing later chapters, so it's a 'must read again'.**

_O_O_

_**Previously:**__**My aunt loved her husband, so we took the chance, but agreed if he actually ever did anything that she would get us kids out and we'd go to the police. So that we didn't immediately incur my uncle's wrath my aunt would only provide us with the basics, food, proper clothes and their spare room. In return I would help around the house and babysit as they had their own son Dudley who was around Rose's age. **_

_**It was going to be a long couple of years…**_

…-…

The years between arriving at number 4 Privet Drive and when I finally attended Hogwarts were strenuous, though they seemed to fly by.

**Year 1** turns 6

When we had arrived school was already in session for the year, so I organised with my Aunt to hire a tutor that would home school me in mundane subjects like English, science, math, history and such during the first half of the day. Then, after lunch I would help with the kids or around the house for a couple of hours before starting on my magical studies; which the portraits of my deceased Potter relatives who were Masters in an area, or had been voted most knowledgeable, would teach me their subject. I studied the pre Hogwarts core four; etiquette, traditions, history and magic control, which I excelled at. We would stop about an hour before my Uncle got home so that I could help with dinner, tidy up and keep an eye on the kids.

I always found it amusing that my aunt never noticed that she didn't have to do deep cleaning anymore, Toots came over every day to make sure I was alright and sometimes, as house elves are happiest when they were busy, she would help out by cleaning wherever we weren't. We had the cleanest attic, garage and tool shed on the street.

Through Toots I had given the other elves orders to look after our properties and to not let them become uninhabitable, which gave them enough work for them to be happy as well, especially as part of the manor was destroyed. Though I hoped to fix that soon, I sent a request to Gringots through my drop box for them to rebuild the broken part of the manor, and they were happy to oblige, for a fee of course.

And speaking of drop boxes, Rose's, which I had keyed her into before the attack, received a ridiculous amount of mail. There we thank you cards, toys, money, food and even contract proposal, I had ended up getting one of our younger elves to help sort through it all and send out copies of prewritten replies through the drop box. I put the money we received, which was way too much, into a vault that could be dealt with later and I had the elves take the food to the homeless shelters down Knockturn Alley, which wasn't actually all dark, but basically like the 'wrong side of the tracks' of Wizarding Britton.

…-…

Aunt Petunia usually had one club or another on during the weekends, and one weekend when she was hosting, the ladies in the group saw me working with the munchkins (Rose and Dudley) and decided that I was a wonderful child minder (not baby sitter because the adults were still in the house). So, once the news got around to all of my Aunt's friends, I became the official child minder for each group. Which meant that I would go to wherever one of the groups were having their meeting, the ladies who had children under four would bring them along and I would then have to entertain them for however long it took for the ladies to do all their gossiping, though that was always interesting to listen to.

…-…

For my birthday that summer Aunt Petunia gave me swimming lessons, although she had to tell Vernon that they were because I started swimming in school that year and she wouldn't have me making a fool out of the family by drowning.

I still find endless amusement in the fact that he never figured out that I was home schooled.

I learnt a lot at the local pool, and not all of it had to do with water safety. From the instructors I learnt that I was a 'very charming little boy' and that I was 'a natural leader' as all of the other children around my age (six, give or take a few years) would generally follow me around after I stopped Amy, a girl a year younger than me, from having a panic attack when her feet didn't touch the bottom of the pool when she had paddled a little too far. From then on the girls would trail behind me at a distance and the boys would try and drag me into whatever mischief that they were planning on getting into.

One of my favourite times was when Jimmy, who was a year older than me, got all of the boys to swap all of our male instructors shampoo with temporary hair colour so that all seven of them had a different colour of the rainbow. I particularly liked (the eldest instructor at 26) Mark's bubble gum pink hair, and to this day, am thankful that my hair isn't naturally and never will be, bleach blond, as hair colouring works _way _to well. Anyway, they had easily deduced who had played the prank and I somehow talked our way out of it. The older boys, who were on the local swim team, still come up to me, anyone who was asked from our group had said that I was the only reason that it worked, to congratulate me on the only successful prank played on the instructors. One of the female instructors, Jess, had even insisted on taking a group shot of the instructors standing in rainbow order and had the entire summer class stand at the front with us boys in the centre. She had had it mounted on white, got everyone in the picture to sign it, framed it, and hung in the club house, she even made two so that I could keep one. It still hangs on my room wall.

**Year Two** turns 7

Daily life had hardly changed since the previous summer, though during school time, instead of taking an hour off of studying around midday to look after the munchkins, I took them to the park whenever the weather permitted around three for an hour or so.

At the end of that school year my tutor had said that for the coming school year (kids my own age were going into second grade) that I should look into getting someone who was more familiar with the high school curriculum as he wasn't accredited to teach me anything harder than sixth grade material. My portraits also said that they would soon start teaching me languages and that I should include at least Rose, so that I could get used to having conversations in French. I ended up including Aunt Petunia and Dudley in those lessons as well so that it could be a type of family bonding, though we made sure to never speak anything but English around Vernon.

During that summer I continued with my swimming and even brought the munchkins along a few times, they were cooed at whenever they came and ate up the attention that they got from my friends and the instructors, they _were_ extremely cute after all.

**Year Three **turns 8

During the new school year this year, which was after my birthday just to clear things up, Aunt Petunia signed me up for the local athletics club that ran from three to four thirty, which left me plenty of time to get home before Vernon. I really enjoyed running, it was quite thrilling to have the wind blow through my hair, it helped that I won almost every race I was put into. I also received my first bike. The excuse Aunt Petunia gave Vernon was that we would save money on gas (**A/**N sorry, I can't bring myself to use the word petrol) by having me ride where I needed to go rather than being driven. I loved my bike. I could go much faster than when I was running, and when I went down the only steep hill in the area, it felt like I was flying.

…-…

Unfortunately the good, as it usually is, was tempered by the bad.

At the time we all knew that Vernon was close to breaking point, he had been drinking and raging more than usual. So we had been putting in extra efforts to stay out of his way as much as possible, especially as the little ones were only four. Regrettably, on that day I had had to stay home and do the house cleaning (to keep up appearances) while Aunt Petunia was out with the kids at one of her clubs, the only reason that I had been left alone was that Vernon was supposed to be going out golfing with some work colleagues.

But things just didn't to go to plan that day.

I had been walking down the hall with one of the laundry baskets when he accosted me. He had ranted and raved about how everything that went wrong in his life was my fault because of my "freakiness", and that maybe if he beat it out of me his life would go back to how it was before I arrived. He then proceeded to test his theory with a knife and a belt.

I honestly think that the only reason that I didn't bleed out was because of my magic; and that the co-worker who was meant to be carpooling with Vernon walked in on the scene, threw him into a wall (which knocked him unconscious) and called the cops. I had managed to get the guy to promise that he wouldn't let Aunt Petunia or the kids see the mess before I passed out.

I ended up being in the hospital for two weeks, during which my friends from athletics and the pool visited a few times with cards, real food and gifts.

I was really thankful for Toots that day as she cleaned up the mess before the others came home; I think Aunt Petunia would have insisted on moving otherwise, and I know Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed it, not that I'm conforming of anything, just couldn't be bothered with his crap.

Unfortunately I can't say I was completely uneffected by the even, not only do I still have those scars because I was treated in a mundane hospital (though I don't think that I would remove them even if I could), but it made me feel... defencless. It created a drive in me to never let anything similar happen to me or those I love ever again.

Vernon was sentenced to life, though I think we got lucky on that front as the judge presiding over the case had recently lost her daughter to cancer, and still seemed a bit sensitive.

**Year Four** turns 9

At the end of what should have been my third year at school (I'm not counting reception/kindergarten) my high school level tutor said that I had covered all the material that he was qualified to teach and that he had had me sit the end of school tests so that I would have the official paper work that would let me enrol into college/university. He and my Aunt had actually applied for quite a few at the beginning of that year and to my great surprise I had been accepted into the University of Oxford. What was even more surprising was that that they were willing to cater to me (as they didn't think that it would be psychologically healthy for me to attend in person) and would send out a professor twice a week to deliver/take back any work, check on how I was coping with the work load and answer or forward any questions that came up (**A/N **if that's not geographically possible, let's just pretend kay?). They would even bring me recordings of the different lectures for my classes.

…-…

That summer the money people had been throwing at Rose payed for a family trip to France as we could all finally speak French fluently.

We had an amazing time visiting both mundane and magical sights, with help from Gringots, for a fee.

While we were shopping in one of the magical districts I was run into by a girl, she must have been a bit younger than me, who was separated from her parents. During our search to get them reunited we became fast friends, and by the time we finally found her family we had agreed to become pen pals, which helped my written French tremendously.

We also visited the Gringots that was there as, until I turned 11, I couldn't got to the British branch because of Dumbledore. While we were there I was able to set many outstanding affairs in order which included taking hereditary tests to see what lines I descend from, seeing what family magics I had inherited and claiming vaults.

We found out that besides being the Potter heir, I was also next in line for the Black lordship. It seems that at some point Siri had apparently partially blood adopted me, probably because he wasn't planning on having any kids. I also found out that my mother was actually the daughter of two squibs (which made her a pureblood by the way) and that through her I was descended from the Blacks, second eldest Peveral brother, main Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Evens lines. That, mixed with my descending from the Potters, Blacks, third Perveral brother, and the main Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lines from my father's side, made me one of, if not the, richest people in the world.

From the Peverals and founders I only received vaults with money (Peverals) and heirlooms (all), while from the Potters, Blacks and Evens' I got all that plus properties. On the magical side it seems that because of the many ancient houses being combined within my blood I received more family magics than stricktly normal (the power he knows not anyone?). The list read:

Mage sight/ Empathy - Peveral ~ _Partially Blocked_  
MetaMorph - Potter / Blacks ~ _Blocked_  
Beast Master - Ravenclaw ~ _Partially Blocked_  
Enchanter - Hufflepuff ~ _Unaccessed _  
ParselTounge/ Magic - Slytherin ~ _Unaccessed_  
Magical Animagus - Gryffindor / Potter ~ _ Blocked  
_Shadow walking - Slytherin / Peveral / Black ~ _Blocked  
_Wraith Grace ~ Ravenclaw / Hufflepuff ~ _ Unaccessed_  
6th sense - Evens ~ _Active_  
Mind Magics Master - Blacks ~ _Unaccessed_ - _Legillimency Blocked_

**Urgent ****this person can only access 25% of their magic, which isn't life threatening. Though,, if blocks are not removed correctly then this person could potentially lose their magic and/or life. If blocks are removed, person may gain the ability of ****Raw Power ****and ****Body Magic**** as they have been working a ¼ of their magic like a normal person would use theirs.**

(**A/N **descriptions of abilities at the end of the chapter)

Unfortunately it seemed that someone *_Dumbledore cough cough*_ had blocked a majority of my magic, the conniving bastard. The goblins and I decided that I would have to wait the blocks out until I reached my magical majority, usually 16 or 17 depending on the person, as that was when most wizards first received any previously unmanifested physical or magical inheritance. If that didn't knock out the blocks, then, and only then would we start to think of alternatives.

The last task of the day, for our Gringots stop anyway, was to meet the Black's head elf, who had been without a master for about five years. As such, he was slightly quirky compared to all of the other house elves that I had encountered, but for some reason he readily accepted me as master and was able to give me a rundown of the elves and properties that can with the Black title. After I gave him a few standard upkeep orders, I got him to go collect the Black libraries so that I could add them to my trunk (not mixing them just so you know) and to deliver any of the ancestral portraits that wanted to help with my heir education to my trunk.

…-…

When we got back from France my portraits, both Potter and Black, had decided to get a head start on teaching me the magical subjects that didn't need wands like occlumency, arithmancy, ancient runes, herbology, potions, basic care of magical creatures and family magics (Mage sight/ Aura reading/ Empathy, Enchanting and ParselTounge). They even insisted that I start ballroom, which really cut into the time I would normally use to babysit kids in the neighbourhood, or hangout with my mundane friends.

…-…

The following school year was extremely hectic. Not only had I started college course work (which I used a special altered heirloom time turner to help me reach deadlines and stuff) but the portraits kept the upped workload from the summer, and Dudley and Rose also started primary school, which meant they often had friends over, but Aunt Petunia had little to do during the day, so she started a vegetable garden.

The tight schedule led me to having to stretch my abilities to the limits, though I think that that was the portraits' point. Though, if I hadn't used the time turner I would have become a recluse. So, every other day I used the time turner to give me an extra 12 hours for study and sleep, and during all this I also continued with athletics after school and ballroom on the weekends (where the Wraith Grace really started to kick in).

**Year 5 **turns 10

By the summer I had mastered not only the art of fitting everything into an overflowing schedule, but also got to a point in occlumency where I couldn't go any further until someone actually tried to breach my mind, and if what I put in place works properly, then, if they were moderately intelligent, they would never try again. I also was able to speak, read and write ParselTounge/ParselScript without the presence of my familiar Medusa, who found me during the winter.

Medusa is a magical snake that I can't find in any texts, so I'm going to assume she's an enhanced hybrid. For the moment she's about as long and thick as a ballpoint pen and apparently only hatched a few hours before she found me, so she's about six months old. We also found out that she could sink into my skin and masquerade as a tattoo, though I think she has other powers that haven't manifested yet.

To replace occlumency my portraits started teaching me German and Latin, though they allowed me to cut down my ballroom lessons to once every other month, which means that I can be a part of the summer swim team this year.

I also started making donations, and visits, to St Mungos after the goblins made the suggestion when it was discovered that they were having issues getting back to their pre-war standards. During the first couple visits (I took one every weekend to have a change in scenery) I would go around all the wards that one of the interns would take me to, but after that I generally played with the kids in the children's ward (which led me to donating better books and toys, generally the ones Rose got sent but doesn't need or want) and then went to visit Auntie Alice and Uncle Frank, who I had only recently found out resided in the hospital.

Apparently, soon after Voldemort came to try and kill us, his right hand woman Bellatrix Lestrange and her 'three thieves' attacked Auntie and Uncle trying to find out information about what happened to Voldemort, and in the process tortured them so much that they locked themselves into their unconscious.

This led me two to things, catching up on everything that went on since I was dumped with Aunt Petunia, and having two teddies like I gave Neville and Rose commissioned but a bit more powerful, as well as bringing flowers whenever I visited.

…-…

On one of my visits to Auntie and Uncle I came a bit earlier than usual because I was told that the kids in the children's ward wanted to give me an early birthday present around noon, and that if I went before then I would ruin the surprise.

I had been there for about 20 minutes when two others walked in, one who I recognised from news articles as Madam Longbottom, Uncle's mother and the other I could only assume was little Neville. Unfortunately I wasn't greeted very warmly .

"Who are you?" queried Madam Longbottom with a surprising amount of iciness.

I quickly got up and approached her to the appropriate distance, "My name is Hadrian Potter, madam, and I'm sorry to say that I don't think we've met before."

I took a quick glance at Neville, who looked to be in good health, though a bit chubby, before looking back at Madam Longbottom, who had elegantly raised her eyebrows. "Not since your naming ceremony I don't think," she extended her hand palm down, "I'm Madam Longbottom." She paused so that I could take her hand and kiss the back like custom demanded before continuing. "And this is Neville Longbottom, heir to the family."

I formally shook his hand before asking, "Now that customs are out the way would you mind terribly if I was a little less formal?"

Madam quirked a small smile before replying, "Not at all."

I smiled back before I turned to Neville and crouched down so that I was closer to his height.

"Hello Neville, I know you don't remember me, but I'm Hadrian, and we're god brothers. Do you happen to still have the teddy dragon I gave you?"

"Th that, was f from you?" he almost whimpered.

"Yep, I was at the hospital around the time you were born because of my sister, and your parents and I became very close, although I only recently found out about their condition, otherwise I would have visited sooner…" I replied as my gaze drifted over to where they were in their hospital beds.

"Unfortunately," Madam cut in from her seat next to her son, "My brother decided last summer that Neville is too old for soft toys and proceeded to dispose of them all."

I frowned. "Ah well, things like that happen, though I personally believe one is never too old to have at least one teddy," I said while glancing at the teddies I gave Auntie and Uncle.

Madam paused for a bit before answering, "I would usually disagree with you, but the healers have said that Frank and Alice have started to show signs of improvement and have come very close to singing high praises for your teddy gifts."

I frowned again. "Hmm… would you allow me to have something commissioned for Neville as well, not a teddy, as it obviously wouldn't last long if your brother came to know of it, but maybe an amulet that had similar properties…"

Neville perked up at that and turned pleading eyes to his grandmother.

"I suppose that that should be fine."

…-…

We talked for ages, and I soon realised that if I didn't leave in the next five minutes I would be late for my surprise in the children's wing. I quickly explained my plans to Madam and asked if Neville could come along. Permission was granted, and we were soon having a ball at the party the kids organised. I got many little handmade trinkets and after a little bit Neville seemed to come out of his shell and started running around with the younger kids.

…-…

It came as a bit of a surprise when Rose and I were invited to Neville's 6th birthday. But I immediately accepted, sent an invitation to the party I was organising for the day after Nev's, and got him a couple more presents than I probably should've, though if anyone commented I would have said that I was making up for all the years I was being a bad older god brother. Unfortunately, Nev's party was a bit stuffy because of all the adults there, as they decided that they wouldn't waste their gathering and started talking business.

I think our party the next day kinda made up for it though, especially as I got Nev to help me blow out my candles. I think he had fun with all the kids that were running around as well (there were kids there from 12 to still in a stroller – my friends from swimming and athletics, Rose's friends, Dudley's friends, plus all Aunt Petunia's friends that had kids)

**Year 6 **turns 11

This was the year I was _supposed_ to go to Hogwarts, but I got Aunt Petunia to send a reply to my acceptance letter saying that I was ill, that it didn't look like I would recover in time to attend at the start of term, and that I would just continue my mundane education and start at Hogwarts next year, which was exactly what I did.

I did it so that I could finish getting my college degrees, spend some more time with the squirts, and get in a little more training in with the portraits to be as prepared for Dumbledore as possible. Although, I was surprised that I got away with it, and am assuming that Dumbledore had "dealt" with the matter himself so that he could keep an eye on me for longer, anyone else with half a brain would have sent a healer to check on me. But, whatever, it worked in my favour.

Besides finishing my degrees I continued intermediate arithmancy, ancient runes, herbology, potions and care of magical creatures, and worked on refining the family magics I had access to, I had recently taped into my enchanting ability, I could make a toy march around the room. I also finished learning German and Latin, continued with athletics, and started charms, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts under a special ward that I had the goblins put in place, for a bit more than the usual fee this time, which I had to do without a wand and was less difficult then I thought it would be.

Rose finally started taking lessons with the portraits, which she _should_ have started a few years back, and ballroom and swimming lessons. Aunt Petunia made Dudley take the last two as well, to his continued dread, he wasn't fond of any body of water bigger than a bath tub.

We also met up with Nev and Madam about every other week, which helped the kids become pretty close, like they should have been in the first place.

_O_O_

**A/N)** Well, its taken longer than I thought it would, I partially blame school and sport, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. *** REALLY IMPORTANT ***Tell me what you think, detailed feedback helps me get chapters out faster, catch mistakes and makes my day. Just saying "Hi" is nice too, especially since you don't have to log in! XD

**Magical Abilities Explained**

Mage sight is the ability to see magic currents in the air, as well as spells, curses, hex's, jinxes, enchantments. People with Mage Sight can also see if the magic's intent is good or evil and can change it with his own magic, he or she would also be able to see hidden doorways, protections or if an unborn child is magical or not.

Empathy allows the wielder to feel other human's or creature's emotions, it also gives the Empath feeling based directions on how to help get rid of negative emotions.

MetaMorph Similar to Metamorphamagus, a MetaMorph can change themselves temporally but can also change any part of themselves permanently and change muscle mass and strength or bones and what not.

Beast Master This gift allows the gifted to speak to any intelligent Muggle animal and all magical animals. It also allows the wielder to calm beasts of both magical and mundane decent.

Enchanter Is a power that allows you to enchant objects without using runes; an enchanter has the power to give an object an ability, like a jinx, where anyone who touch's the object will be turned blue. Normal wizards can do minor enchantments, like a Portkey.

ParselTounge/ Magic Is a magical language of the snakes, it is said that only those of the Slytherin blood line are in position of this gift, it is also said that the ability is a sign of a dark wizard and only ParselTounges can use ParselMagic. ParselScript is ParselTounge's written form.

Magical Animagus are extremely powerful wizards who can turn into a magical animal and occasionally have multiple normal forms as well.

Shadow walking is the ability to travel through shadows, there is no known ward to prevent a shadowwalker entry.

Wraith Grace makes you stealthy and quiet as well as gives the wielder perfect balance, it also helps you 'flow' while moving.

6th sense The gift that warns of approaching danger or when someone shouldn't be trusted.

Mind Magics Master has total control of Occlumency and Legillimency. Occlumency is the art of protecting your mind from outside interference and Legillimency is the art of attacking another's mind, seeing thoughts, changing memories and possibly cause pain, it is an restricted art and only those in Law are regularly taught it.

Raw Poweris where a wizard can push raw magic from their body, usually into enchantments, wards and runes to power them or to create weapons or shields when needed.

Body Magic allows the user to infuse their magic into their body, to give it extra strength, speed, stamina and endurance, and heightened senses.

**A/N2) **Before you go, a big thanks to the 3 that reviewed, 13 that story alerted, 4 that story faved, 5 that author alerted and 1 that author faved.


	3. Author note

Hey all, you'll probably be displease with me, but this story will be on hold for a while as I have exams coming up and need to sort out a few continuity issues. Thanks to the 9 reviewers, 26 favs, 40 follows and 4 communities.

Hopefully I should have it all sorted out by next month (fingers crossed)

Luv ya all,

ToshimiOkami

23.11.12


End file.
